This invention relates to an air pressure type compound container for introducing compressed air into one of two insulated flasks by means of the cover assembly to discharge two different drinks such as cold or hot water or another beverage contained in the flask, and a projecting lug is provided for controlling the twisting member to maintain the container in closed position.
The conventional vacuum bottle has only one vacuum flask, with a silicone plug to plug the outlet and a cover to cover the outlet. This means has some handling inconveniences such as removing the cover and the silicone plug and slanting the bottle. Another problem with the conventional insulated bottle is that the beverage flowing out is either too hot or too cold to satisfy the needs of users. Even though available in the present market are several improved air pressure type insulated bottles having a cover, an air pump, an outlet tube of beverage for providing beverage, they are incapable of providing hot or cold water or different kinds of beverages from the same container.